A new generation provoked
by x Izzybel x
Summary: Hellsing decided to team up with the Iolanthe Corp,a corporation founded in France that also wants to eliminate the FREAKs. But when the leader is found to be different than a vampire and human, most decided to try to make a replica..


**Note: First time I do a FF about Hellsing, so bare with me**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original hellsing characters; new characters were created by me.

**Prologue**

_December 14, 1699_

Running seemed to be her only option, so the brown-haired beautiful woman ran, into the woods If running in a heavy dress wasn't easy, try running with a seven year old girl in your arms.

" Mama..why are we running?"

The red-headed little girl asked the running woman, who was obviously her mother; same face, different hair color. But her mother said nothing. She stopped and looked from left to right then looked down at the red head in her arms with her own ruby red eyes, and gave the girl a weak grin. Two sharp incisors gave away the woman's race: A vampire. A frantic frown took the woman's lips once more.

" We have to get you out of here, some bad men are out to get us."

" Bad men, mama?"

" Bad men, my sweet."

The sound of footsteps sent the woman running again, with her daughter in her arms. Her daughter sneezed. Her daughter was sick, again ( a/n: think about it; vampires don't get sick..). Many voices followed them, saying in unison:

" The Lord shall cleanse! The Lord shall cleanse!"

The woman gave out a small whimper, her ankle was hurt, most likely swollen. Plus, it started to rain, hard. She knew she had to get her daughter out of danger and out of the rain. Luckily for her, an old cabin was straight ahead of her. At the front of the door, she placed the little girl down. The girl was already soaked, in her light blue night gown and even the black shawl over her was soaken wet.

" Darling, promise me that you'll be a good girl."

" But mama--"

" Promise me!"

" I promise."

The woman then started to cry and hugged her daughter tightly. Letting go of her daughter, she kissed her forehead and stood up, and looked at the golden pendant that hung from her daughter's necklace. It was in the shape of a celtic cross, the the middle of a golden ring. And some words were engraved around on the ring . .

" I'll lead the bad men away from you. Get inside as soon as I start to run."

" Okay, mama. See you later!" A small sweet smile curled the girl's doll-like lips.

The woman smiled sadly, knowing that would be impossible. Her keen hearing caught the sounds of the approaching men, and she started to run, away from the cabin, making as much noise as she could. Seeing this, the girl opened the door, and went inside. It was dark and empty, with no furniture or anything. The girl stood silent and calm, by the doorway. She remained calm even when she heard the footsteps of the 'bad men' coming towards the cabin, then leaving it. When the sound of footsteps faded away, she gave out a small sigh, but this caused her to sneeze. She tried to breath through her nose, but she couldn't.

" Nose is stuffed up again!" The little girl whined, shivering from the cold.

But then, a noise made her silent again. She looked around, as if someone was there. She knew no one had gone through that door..but then she turned around and saw that someone stood not too far away from here. Someone tall, much taller than she was; she figured it was man. And there was a pair of two eyes, that glowed a strong vibrant ruby color. The man than spoke with a soft, yet deep voice.

" Hello there, little girl. What's your name?"

Before the girl could answer, the door busted open. Two men went in, both with a silver cross hanging from their necks.. The girl ran to the man and hugged him, looking up, silently asking for protection. The man gently pulled her off him, but held one of her small hands in his own. He started to pull her around the two men, and the two men followed them, staying in front of them. He stopped, his and the girl's backs towards the exit. The girl looked up at the man, trying to make out a facial feature, but with no success. But she did feel cold air on her back, and she knew she was right in front of the door's entrance.The man let her hand go.

" Run. NOW." He ordered.

The girl turned and ran out of the cabin. She kept running and running, not caring if her little legs felt tired. From behind her, the screams of men could be heard...and then silenced. She ran until she reached town, where she finally fainted on the ground, right in front of her aunt's door.

Of course, within a few minutes, she would be taken inside.

But due to high fevers, the event of her rescue was a blur, and eventually forgotten.

But one thing was terribly wrong:

Her celtic-cross pendant was missing ...


End file.
